


The Handshake

by atsiriusblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsiriusblack/pseuds/atsiriusblack
Summary: Every single one of you knows about Harry Potter. Maybe, like me, you’ve grown up with those books, those films, and those characters. And maybe, like me, you’ve fell in love with this story.I’m sure you all remember the moment when Harry refuses the handshake Draco offered him, in the first book. Well, what if he actually accepted it? Would everything be different? What would happen? If you want to know about this, you can read my story.All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.





	The Handshake

“Is it true?” he said. “They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter’s in this compartment. So it’s you, is it?”

“Yes,” said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

“Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,” said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. “And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

“Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.”

He turned back to Harry. “You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

He held out his hand to shake Harry’s.

(These few lines were written by J.K. Rowling)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at the blond boy’s hand, wondering if he should shake it or not. The way he’d just talked to his new friend hadn’t been very pleasant at all, but everyone makes mistakes. Perhaps he was just having a bad day, he thought. So, he held out his hand in return, and just before Draco shook it, took it away and said, “I don’t like the way you just spoke to my friend. Apologize, and I’ll consider shaking your hand.” 

Draco sighed, rolled his eyes, and directed his look at Ron. He looked scornfully at the boy, paused for a few seconds, and finally managed to mumble, “Fine. I’m…” He paused, as if saying those two simple words was an insurmountable ordeal for him, “sorry.” 

He looked at Harry, and declared, “There. Are you happy now? Can you shake my hand? Or am I just not good enough for you to be my friend?” He looked at the ground, and back at Harry, who was smiling at him. “Well… I don’t know…” he teased. “Are you really worth my friendship?”  


“I guess I’m not Potter,” he spat, disgusted. “Good luck with your next seven years at Hogwarts, if you’ve not been expelled in the meantime.”

Draco turned away, and began to walk away from Harry’s and Ron’s compartment when Harry grabbed his arm, and said, “Woah, relax Malfoy, I was just messing with you. We can be friends.”

Ron grasps Harry’s sweater and looked at him with an unsure look. A look that meant: are you sure we can trust him? Draco catched this glance and grunted, looking at him. “Thank you Potter, I’m sure we’ll achieve great things together.” He smiled at Harry, gave an angry look at Ron, and walked away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys ! Here's the first chapter of my fan fiction, I hope you've liked it! It's a short one, because I just wanted to expose you the context of the story before really beginning it!

Let me know what you thought about it in the comments! 

Eléa


End file.
